Phan Drabbles
by adorkablefovvs
Summary: This is a bunch of drabbles (under 1000 words) I've written and taken from my Wattpad and post them on here! This will be rated T because: A- I dont trust myself. B- I sometimes write depressing shiz and its very triggering to some people. Don't worry. I will put warnings for extremely bad chapters
1. Introduction thingy

Hey.

So. I write (sometimes) and i want to share what i write because apparently im good ;-;

Enjoy.

If you have any suggestions for oneshots i could write in the future, please feel free to PM me and I'll do my best.

Ok

Bye now

:)

-L


	2. 2AM

Dan sighed to himself and broke eye contact with the ceiling to look at his phone. It was currently 1:55 am. He sighed, rubbed his eyes and stared back up at the ceiling. A minute passed and he got bored. He decided to venture into the living room and watch TV for a he walked out of his bedroom door, he almost crashed into his best friend and flat mate, Phil.

"Dan. Why are you awake?" Phil asked. Dan sighed

"Couldn't sleep. What's your excuse?" Dan said. Phil shrugged

"Same reason"

There was silence for a moment, neither boy knowing what to say

"I was going to watch some TV. Do you want to join?" Dan asked, breaking the silence. Phil smiled briefly.

"Yeah. Sure." He answered

They walked to the living room and Dan got comfy on the sofa. Dan turned the TV on with the remote on Phil walked to their collection of DVDs.

"Want to watch a film?" He asked. Dan nodded

"Nothing scary. I want to try and sleep, not be afraid to". Phil chuckled and picked the Lord of The Rings

"How about this?" He asked, holding the DVD up. Dan smiled and nodded.

"Sure"

Once the film was on, Phil sat down next to Dan. Dan moved so his head was on Phils' lap.

"Are you ok?" Phil asked, looking down. Since Dan was now taller than him, it wasn't often he got to do that. Dan looked up and nodded. He looked back at the television screen. Phil rolled his eyes and continued to watch the film.

Phil slowly reached his hand out and started running his hand softly running his hand through Dans chocolate brown hair. Dan sighed contently, butterflies erupting in his stomach. Dan knew that this was only Phil just being friendly, but when you've had a crush on someone for so long, you can't but feel differently. Even small gestures like this made Dan flush and the butterflies start. What Dan didn't know was that Phil felt the same way. Phil did things like this and got away with it because Dan was convinced that Phil did not like him.

About half way through the film, Phil heard soft snores. He looked down once again and saw Dan had fallen asleep on him. A fond smile spread across Phils' lips as he watched the boy sleep.

After about 10 minutes, Phil picked Dan up, careful not to wake him, and carried him to his room. He gently set Adan back on his bed and covered him up. Phil kissed Dans forehead lightly and left the room, shutting the door behind him. A smile cracked onto Dans lips. He had been asleep, but he had woken when Phil put him on his bed. He lightly touched the area where Phil's lips had been and sighed. He rolled over and fell back to sleep

The following morning, whilst Phil was in the kitchen making breakfast, Dan decided he would tell Phil how he felt.

"Phil?" Dan asked quietly. Phil turned to see Dan and smiled a loving smile.

"Good morning Dan. I've made breakfast if you want some. There's also orange juice in the fridge that needs to be us-" Phil was cut off by Dan pressing his lips to Phils. Phil was frozen for a moment, but quickly kissed back. After what seemed like years, they broke apart, Phil smiling like a kid on Christmas and Dan so red it would put Mars to shame.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Dan whispered looking down. Phil sighed and lifted his head up.

"I've been waiting for you to do that for a long time" Phil whispered back. Dan looked at him shocked and Phil kissed him again. Dan didn't hesitate to kiss back.

Word count: 639

So. First One-shot.

Yay?

I promise they do get better-ish.

Ok bye now

-L


	3. The Funfair

Dan and Phil were in Brighton for the weekend, visiting their friend PJ and his girlfriend Sophia. They had arrived on Friday and were leaving Monday. It was Sunday today and their last day at PJ's. Sophia had gone to work, so that left Dan, Phil and PJ at PJs apartment bored out of their minds. Dan was on his laptop, editing a video that they had filmed the previous day, Phil was watching cat videos and PJ was in the kitchen.

"GUYS GUYS GUYS!" PJ suddenly yelled running into the lounge. The sudden noise made Dan jump and mis-click, deleting the work he had nearly finished. He silently cursed and glared up at PJ

"What's wrong Peej?" Phil asked, glancing over at Dan to see him glaring. Phil frowned slightly but then focused his attention back on the curly haired boy.

"So apparently there is a funfair tonight and as it's your last night in Brighton, I was wondering if you want to go?" PJ explained excitedly. Phil's face lit up and he broke into a huge grin. He loved funfairs!

Dan, on the other hand, hated them. He despised going on rides and heights in general so he definitely did not want to go. However he saw how excited Phil and PJ both were and no matter how much he hated PJ for making him delete his work, he didn't want to be a burden.

"That sounds great. What time are we going?" Dan asked

"Well. Sophia gets off at five. It's a half hour drive from where she works to here, then she'll need another half hour to get ready. So about 6?" PJ replied. Dan and Phil both nodded, Dan more hesitantly than Phil.

At 6pm the four set out for Brighton pier. It was only a ten minute walk from PJ's. They went to a small restaurant to get dinner and at half 7 they arrived at the fair. Sophia and PJ wanted to go on a ride called the Paratrooper.

Dan made up the excuse that he couldn't go on it because he had just eaten. Phil could tell he was lying but decided not to pick him up on it.

They went around the fair and every time there was a ride, Dan made up an excuse not to go on it. PJ and Sophia didn't really mind to much, however Phil was rather concerned and a little annoyed. He knew that Dan got pissed off at PJ earlier, but he didn't need to act so grumpy.

The last ride was a rollercoaster, Dans worst enemy. He went to sit out again but PJ grabbed his wrist.

"Oh no you don't. You've sat out on all the other rides. There is no way you're sitting this one out" PJ said, dragging him over to the queue. Dan fought and protested against it, but PJ was determined to get him on the ride.

So that is how Dan found himself sitting next to Phil, on a rollercoaster, feeling like he was about to throw up.

"Hey. What's up?" Phil asked Dan gently. Dan shook his head in response. This caused Phil to become fully concerned about his friend.

"You'll be fine Dan. Its only a rollercoaster" PJ shouted from in front of them.

The bar came down. Dan was trapped. The ride started and they slowly went up. Dan squeezed his eyes shut.

"Dan. Are you ok?" Phil asked. Dan shook his head again. The rollercoaster raced down. Dan screamed and visibly paled, tears running down his everything clicked into place. Phil felt like an absolute idiot. He had completely forgotten about Dans fear of rides and heights. Phil grabbed Dans hand and Dan squeezed it tight.

"Its ok Dan. I'll kill PJ once we get off this ride if you like?" Phil offered trying to distract Dan. It worked as Dan stifled a wet laugh.

The rollercoaster went around twice more, Dan screaming every time rheum went down. By the time they got off, Dan felt exhausted and was being half supported by Phil. Phil had yelled at PJ for a good 20 minutes for forcing Dan on the ride.

"Im really sorry Dan. I had no idea you hated them so much" PJ apologised

After that they decided to go down to the beach. As it was summer it got darker later at night. It was about 9 and the sun was starting to go down. PJ and Sophia decided to go and get donuts whilst Dan and Phil sat on the beach, looking out over the sea.

"You feeling ok now?" Phil asked, breaking the silence between them. Dan slowly nodded. He reached over, grabbed a stone and skimmed it across the water. Phil smiled and did the same.

"Pretty isn't it?" Dan asked, looking at the sun, which looked like it had reached the water.

"Yeah it is. Don't get to see this much in London"

"Maybe we should move?" Dan suggested. Phil looked at him surprised.

"How come?" He asked. Dan shrugged.

"Loads of reasons. We don't have storage in our place, the noise, and I guess we've kinda outgrown it" Dan replied

"You do have a point" Phil said thoughtfully.

"We don't have to do anything yet though. Let's take our time and think this through" Dan said.

"Still together though, right? We'll still live together?" Phil asked. Dan chuckled and rested his head on Phils shoulder.

"Remember the BONCAS? You asked what would happen if we were to go father apart. Do you remember what I said?"

"I think the universe would split in half, lets not try that Phil" Phil quoted, smiling

"I'll always be here for you Phil, no matter what" Dan said firmly.

-END-

Word count: 961

I based this one-shot off when I went to Hunstanton there was a funfair and then the beach and I saw a couple sitting on the beach skimming stones and there was a sunset and in thought it was a perfect story idea.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed and if you want to leave me a prompt to write i will try and get onto that!

Er i guess this is bye then

-L


	4. Sick Daniel

Dan sighed as he made the final cut in his new video. It was gone 3am and his head was killing him. He quickly saved the video, ready to be posted tomorrow. He shut his laptop lid and collasped on his bed. Nothing was heard throughout the apartment as Phil was staying at PJs overnight.

Sighing once again Dan got off his bed and went to the bathroom. He grabbed some Advil and swallowed it dry. He then decided to go to bed, hoping that all he had was a small headache from being on the computer all day and not anything more.

~The Next Morning~

Dan woke up the next morning, his head was still feeling like someone was hitting it with a sledgehammer. He also felt super cold, which was strange as there were no windows open and he was pretty sure he switched the radiators on the previous night.

His stomache rumbled in a uncomfortable way and he was starting to feel sick. Quickly he scrambled out of bed and half ran to the bathroom. He crashed to his knees infront of the toilet.

Breathing heavily he began to dry gag. Bile rose up in his throat and he started throwing up. It seemed like hours had passed before he finally stopped. He fell backwards, using the bath as a support. After about 5 minutes he got up and flushed the toilet. He washed his mouth out and left the bathroom. He walked to the living room, grabbed the big fluffy blanket off the side and curled up underneath. He switched the TV onto a random program and turned the volume to low. As he watched he became sleepy and eventually fell asleep

It was 2pm by the time Phil got home. He unlocked the door and dragged his bag in.

"Dan? I'm home!" Phil called. He got no response. At first Phil thought he might have gone out, but the younger boy always texted Phil to warn him that he was out. Phil quickly checked his phone to see if he had received any messages, which he hadn't.

Frowning, Phil walked up the stairs. As he passed the bathroom, he was attacked by the smell of vomit. It almost made him puke. He grabbed air freshener out of the cupboard, sprayed the toilet and then shut the door.

He walked up the stairs again and checked Dan's bedroom, which was empty. He then checked his room, the kitchen and finally the lounge.

There he saw Dan asleep on the sofa, the TV on standby. Dan was curled underneath Phils Favourite blanket. Smiling softly Phil walked over to Dan and went to brush his hair out of his face. As his hand brushed Dans skin, he almost yelped in surprised. Dan felt like an oven.

"Dan. Wake up" Phil said softly, shaking Dan's arm. Dan groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He gave a half smile to Phil.

"Hey Phil. How was PJ's?" Dan asked.

"I know youre sick Dan. You feel like a volcano and the bathroom reeks" Phil said pointedly, scrunching up his nose. Dan sighed and tried to hide beneath the blanket, but Phil pulled it away.

"Philllllll why'd you do that. Im cold" Dan whined. Phil gave him an apologetic smile.

" Youre too hot Dan. I promise once you've cooled down you can have it back." Phil promised. Dan pouted but nodded anyway, because he knew Phil was right.

"Have you taken anything today?" Phil asked. Dan shook his head. Phil stood up and walked back to the bathroom. He grabbed some Advil and fever reduces. He then walked to the kitchen and poured Dan a glass of water

He brought all of these things back to the lounge and gave them to Dan. Reluctantly, Dan took the medication, after Phil promised to give him cuddles afterwards. Phil lied on the sofa behind Dan and pulled him close to his chest. Dan smiled at Phil and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

668 words

Sorry this is Trash. I wrote it in an hour. Please forgive me. A better one will be coming next week. I promise! Remember to leave me prompts because I ain't smart. I can't make up stuff on my own.

Oke

Baizz

-Author L?


	5. Edit That Out

Pfft. How long has it been since I updated?!

I'm sorry this took so long, I've had a lot on my mind recently...

Anyway, there is an important authors note at the end of this so please read it?

Enjoy the One-Shot

Prompt- From Quicktosee2 on

 _Do you think you could write one in which Dan and phil are on a live show and Dan is so mesmerized by Phil's lips he leans in for a kiss. He then says edit that out. Dan and Phil are so into the kiss. After a while they realize it is a live show and i am not sure what their reaction would be?_

 **Phil's POV**

It's Thursday night, meaning it's LiveShow night. Since Dan didn't do one Tuesday (which is his normal day), he decided that he would gate-crash mine.

As 9 o'clock began to draw closer, I set everything up. I had You Now open and ready, I set it up so YouTube could also record it. I then prepared a tweet.

"Dan! Are you ready yet?" I shouted to my best friend and boyfriend.

"Yeah! Nearly!" He yelled back. I groaned. Honestly, he takes forever. Finally, Dan decides to drag his lazy butt into the living room. I smile up at him. I love that he has decided to keep his curly hair. Personally, I think it's adorable. It really does suit him more than his sharp straightened hair.

"It's about time" I say, teasing him as he sits down. He playfully swacks me around the back of my head.

"It takes time and effort to look this good, moron" He says. I rolled my eyes at him

"You look fine. Besides, the internet has seen you in worse states," I mutter. "Ready to start?" I ask, louder. He nods his head and puts a pillow in front of his face. I turn the camera on and the live show started

 **3rd Person POV**

They were Halfway through it. They had talked about a movie they had gone to see recently, New videos and the gaming channel.

Dan couldn't help but stare at Phil, more importantly, Phil's lips. He was talking about some bizarre thing that had happened when he went shopping. Dan wasn't paying attention as he had already heard this story about 5 times.

Dan had completely forgotten he was on camera. All he could think about was Phil. Watching Phil talk was mesmerizing. The way is soft pink lips helped pronounce each of his words. They were almost too perfect to be real.

Dan leaned in and gave Phil a kiss. It was short but sweet. Phil sat there, shocked. He too had now completely forgotten about the Live Show. His Laptop was pushed to the floor as he pulled Dan into a deeper, much more passionate kiss.

Once they finally broke apart, Dan smirked to Phil.

"Edit That out" He whispered into Phil's ear. Phil giggled slightly and picked his laptop up.

Realisation hit Phil like a truck. Comments and Comments were flooding in

"omg Phan!1!"

"MY OTP OMG"

"keep it PG guys LMAO"

Phil couldn't speak. His mouth was opening and closing, yet no sound came out. His heart felt like it had been caught in his throat. Dan noticed Phil gawking at his laptop and frowned.

"Phil? What's...," Dan trailed off as he saw the laptop screen. "Fuck" he swore. He snatched the laptop out of Phil's hand and quickly ended the live show.

 **Dan's POV**

I know Phil is terrified. He's too quiet and he hasn't moved since I ended the liveshow. That was over 20 minutes ago. Neither of us had checked any social media, or checked our phones at that. But I knew our friends were messaging us. My phone was continuously vibrating in my pocket. Eventually I got bored of it and switched my phone off entirely, doing the same to Phil's.

I placed 2 mugs of Hot Chocolate on the coffee table in front of Phil. I sat on the sofa next to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Philly? You need to snap out of this...it's not the end of the world" I spoke gently, trying to get him to say something. Anything.

But still I got no response. I sighed.

"They were bound to find out at some point. And besides, we've had the video ready for ages. When you're ready, we can post it"

"I'm not ready bear." Phil's voice was hoarse and broken. It sounded like he had been crying.

"I know Lion. But there's no point trying to hide it anymore"

"You don't understand. Not even my family know" Phil said.

"I know Phil. I know. How about we go up to see them? We can tell them. And then we can tell the Internet" I suggested.

Phil hesitated before smiling and nodding his head. I wiped the tears from his eyes and gave him little eskimo kisses on his nose, causing him to giggle. He stood up and walked out the room, and I wasn't far behind him.

As he was packing, I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Don't worry ok? I'll always be here for no matter what. I love you. Remember that" I whispered gently, planting a soft kiss on his head. He spun around and pecked me on the lips.

"I love you too. Now shoo. I have packing to do and you're distracting me" He groaned, hitting me with a pillow. I snatched the pillow off of him and threw it on the bed, laughing, before I walked out the room.

And for some reason, I knew everything was going to be just fine...

844 words

So How was it? I hope it was ok?!

I'm ever so sorry its been so long since i updated. I'm in the hellhole that is HighSchool doing my GCSEs (if you dont know what those are...just look em up) and so studying takes a lot of my time up, meaning i have less time to write.

I'm also running out of ideas, so please hmu with those suggestions!

️Slight Tw here folks ️

Finally, today (13th January) is a very special day for me.

Its officially been Two Years since I last selfharmed!

Yay me?

This may not seem like a big deal to you, but it is to me...

Anyways that's all i have to say for now.

Stay Safe and Keep Reading

-Leo


End file.
